


It Isn't Always Blood That Binds

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This story is set during the first Bartlet campaign. One staff member watches Josh's interaction and growing closeness to a young woman





	It Isn't Always Blood That Binds

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: TimeLine: During the 1st Bartlet for America campaign  
Rating: G  
Disclaimers: They're not mine but the property of Sorkin, Wells et al. Since they are not using them, I am  
Feedback: Always appreciated.  


* * *

She watched the two of them. She was discreet and unobtrusive as she silently observed them. She couldn’t help it. They got on so well together. She probably wasn’t the only one who noticed the bond they were forming.

She found herself watching their interaction whenever they were together. It warmed her heart and made her envious at the same time. If only she had that type of relationship.

This girl was young and in some ways innocent. She’d never paid too much attention to the mechanics of politics. It was merely a part of life she accepted. But she’d ask questions and he’d patiently answer them, sometimes stopping to turn his focus onto her. It was obvious she had a bit of a crush on him but he never took advantage. They teased each other, baited each other. He was quite protective of her, she noticed. If she had a date, he was always around, wanting to know if this guy would treat her right. She often hung around the campaign offices, falling asleep in a chair late at night listening to the staff debate issues. He would often get a rug or even his jacket to toss over her for warmth.

She noticed this young girl could say things to him that others couldn’t. If she felt he was getting a bit too big for his boots, she’d make some teasing remark that put him in his place. He’d stare for a moment, then laugh.

If she hadn’t been around for awhile and then turn up unannounced, he’d stay quiet, creep up behind her, tap her on the shoulder and then chuckle at his ability to scare her.

She would defend him when others criticised him. And let’s be honest, there were time he was wrong or said something thoughtless. But her loyalty knew no bounds and she would find excuses for his behaviour.

He on the other hand loved having her around. With her he found that sibling relationship he’d so long been denied. When he was with her he seemed younger, more playful, as though all the weight of responsibility associated with a presidential campaign lifted from his shoulders.

As she watched them she realised how much like brother and sister they were – teasing each other mercilessly but steadfastly looking out for each other.

Donna watched Josh and Zoey and it warmed her heart.She found herself falling for him a little more each day...


End file.
